GamTav song stories
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: I keep hearing all these songs that make me think of GamTav! :) Sad songs and happy songs, and some inbetween songs, sorry for all the GamTav stuff, I need a new fandom! :( GAMTAV IS STILL MY NUMBER 1 3


**Uhm, I heard the song, and all I could think of was this whole story in my head, though it wasn't detailed, just images and stuff. I'm gonna try to post a happy GamTav song next, cus this is just a straight on downer. :( Hope you guys like it though! :)**

* * *

_**"Love The Way You Lie"**_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

* * *

There was a loud uproar of chaotic noises in the living room, it echoed through out the small dump of a home. A loud thud followed it then a shattering sound and a scream of pain. Then there was yelling, loud, slurred yelling the skin hitting skin.

In the living room, on the ground beside the couch was a man with a messy mohawk, dots of blood where his hair had been yanked from his skull. He was on his back, his hands covering his face as his legs kicked at the figure above him. One of his legs was pulled to one side, flipping him on his belly. A foot slammed onto his back and long boney fingers locked around the bloody mohawk. The man screamed as his head was yanked back, his spine popping. A fist came at his face and he screamed aloud.

"If you're so damn brave won't you stand up and fight?" The man beating him yelled. His long black hair fell over his face in curls, his clown make up barely remaining. The man beneath him turned over, his arm flying back and hitting the other in the jaw.

"Go away! Why do you come home if you're drunk!?" Tavros screams throwing a kick at Gamzee. It hits him in the face and he falls on his back. Tavros pulls his leg bag immediately, waiting for Gamzee to jump up and pounce on his again. Gamzee only remains on his back, staring at the ceiling. Tavros rises onto his feet, whiping blood from his lip, and Gamzee rolls onto his side and pushes himself up to sit. He makes a disgusting, gurggling sound then spits out bloody saliva onto the carpet, he spits once more and a large chip of his tooth spirals onto the ground.

* * *

_I can't tell you what it really is_  
_I can only tell you what it feels like_  
_And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe_  
_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_  
_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_  
_High off of love, drunk from my hate,_  
_It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate_  
_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_  
_She fucking hates me and I love it._

* * *

The sun had already set, no more sun kissed walls from across the windows that set Tavros in a trance, and made him feel calm, so he got up from the kitchen table, gathered his plate, fork and glass and took them into the kitchen.

He set the washed plate into one of the upper cabinets and shut off the water. He stopped moving and listened to the screaming from inside the bedroom. It sounded as if some one was crying uncontrollably. He knew it was Gamzee, but he wasn't sure if he should go into the room and try to calm him down or leave the house for an hour or so.

He turned from the sink and walked past the living room, down the hallway and entered their bedroom. Gamzee was seated at one end of the bed, crying and screaming. His hands were locked in his hair, and there were a few strands sliding off his wrists. Tavros shuts the door quietly then turns to Gamzee.

"Gamzee, you okay?" Tavros asks in a low, soothing voice. Gamzee didn't hear him though, he was lost in his own world. Tavros was about to say something when Gamzee screamed as loud as he could then slammed his hands against his face. His nails dug into his skin and he dragged them down.

Seeing this Tavros leapt forward, pinning Gamzee on his back and yanked his arms down from his face. Gamzee was screaming and crying as he blinked in surprise. Once he realized what was going on he shut his mouth and his eyes. Tavros let go of his arms and held him against his chest.

They laid on the bed holding eachother for a while until Gamzee finally realized what Tavros had been whispering. _I hate you. I fucking hate you. _Gamzee only hugged him tighter and whispered _I love you._

* * *

_Wait! Where you going?_  
_"I'm leaving you"_  
_No you ain't. Come back we're running right back._  
_Here we go again_  
_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great_  
_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_  
_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped_  
_Who's that dude? I don't even know his name_  
_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_  
_I guess I don't know my own strength_

* * *

The bedroom door slammed shut. Gamzee was on Tavros' heels, yelling at him like he was some dog that had to be disciplined. Tavros turned around and slammed his heavy back pack in Gamzees face telling him to get out of his face. He turned and ran off to the door. Gamzee sprung up from the floor, where he had fallen, and chased after Tavros. He caught him on the side walk and yanked him back by his arm. This time Tavros fell.

"Where're you going!?" Gamzee asked, fear clear in his voice. From out of a car, parked at the curb, came Dave, who was yelling at Gamzee for hurting Tavros as he had. Gamzee paid no attention to the blond, the only words that hit him were Tavros' _I'm leaving you._

"No you ain't!" Gamzee began angrily, he fell to his knees, held Tavros' shoulders and made their eyes meet. "I need you. You can't leave me. I love you Tavros. I need you babe. I need you." Gamzee repeated on and on. Finally Tavros gave Dave a look, and that was all Dave needed to understand. Dave clenched his fists together, rolled his eyes and got back into his car cursing the both of them. Tavros watched Dave drive off.

"Why were you going to run off with him? What, does he fuck you too!?"

"Gamzee! I'm not a fucking slut. Dave and I are only friends, and anything seemed better at the moment than being here." Tavros says the last part in a hushed voice. Gamzee raises a hand, clenches his teeth as Tavros flinches back, then he slowly gets up and pulls Tavros onto his feet.

"I don't want to lose you Tavros. Please, don't leave me again." Gamzee says, his arms wrap around Tavros and he burries his face in the nook of his neck.

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

* * *

They were laying on the ground again, Gamzee was laying beside him asleep. Tavros swung Gamzees' arm off of him then rolled onto his side, then knees. He grabbed his boxers, slipped them on, then grabbed his clothing and walked off to the bedroom.

* * *

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_  
_When you're with 'em_  
_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_  
_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_  
_Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em_

* * *

They were Juniors in highschool when they first met. Gamzee had shut his locker door on the sleeve of his jacket then leaned against it to hide the incedent. Tavros had asked him to move, so he could get to his but Gamzee wouldn't. Tavros was smart though, and not much could get past his eyes. He grabbed Gamzees' sleeve and yanked as hard as he could. It came out and they both fell to the ground in a heap.

Gamzee had a thing for him even before the incident, and Tavros didn't really think much of his fluttering feelings for Gamzee, so when Gamzee asked him out, still laying on the school floor ontop of him, Tavros said yes.

They were always together, never apart. Their phone inbox full of only eachothers messages, schedules filled with only time to see eachother. They began skipping school together and going to parties. Eventually Gamzee convinced his uncle to give him the house he was moving out of, the very one they lived in now, and they dropped out of school.

They didn't need anything other than eachother. They had their jobs to take of the bills, the food, all the expenses. They didn't need anything other than eachother.

Then Tavros realized how much he had lost when he chose to go down the path with Gamzee.

_I had so many possibilities._

* * *

_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em_  
_You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em_  
_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_  
_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em_  
_Throw 'em down, pin 'em_  
_So lost in the moments when you're in them_  
_It's the rage that took over it controls you both_

* * *

Tavros was frightenned. Sitting on the couch of their some what brand new home. His head was lowered and his eyes wide. They were swelling with tears as Gamzee yelled at him. It was the first time he had yelled at him this long, and Tavros was terrified. Soon Gamzee began shoving him by his shoulder and bending down to scream in his face.

Days passed and Tavros found himself in the same situation. This time, when Gamzee shoved him back he sprung up and popped him in the face. Gamzee stumbled back surprised, but then he leapt at Tavros and began punching him. However, Tavros didn't fight back, he was still in shock from actually hitting Gamzee.

* * *

_So they say you're best to go your separate ways_  
_Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday_  
_Yesterday is over, it's a different day_  
_Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her_  
_Next time you show restraint_  
_You don't get another chance_  
_Life is no Nintendo game_

* * *

Gamzee looked down at the coffee table before him. Tavros was at work, cleaning hotel rooms, and Karkat was seated across from Gamzee.

"I don't wanna leave him bro. He's the love of my life." Gamzee argued.

"You sure fucking show it. Look man. It's best to leave him now, all you're doing to him, you're gonna end up killing him, if you haven't already." Karkat argued back looking around. Gamzee shook his head.

"I'm not gonna leave him."

Gamzee answered then ran Karkat out of his house. The rest of the day he waited for Tavros, who finally arrived around four in the afternoon. Tavros was exhausted and never met Gamzees eyes as he was let into the house.

"Tav, I'm sorry, I wanna make everything up to you." Gamzee began, Tavros waved his hand, a frown firm on his face, "Just shut up. I don't wanna hear your lies." Tavros growls.

"Tavros please! I need you babe. I love you so much." Gamzee pleads. Tavros grows quiet as he's pulled into Gamzees' arms and kissed repeatedly. He pulls away slowly and glares at the ground.

"Gamzee...I won't take anymore of your shit you hear me? If you screw up again, and you hurt me, it's over."

* * *

_But you lied again_  
_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_  
_Guess that's why they call it window "pain"_

* * *

Another shout then silence, then, slowly sobbing could be heard from all throughout the silent house. The sobbing escaladed louder and louder until there was slap of skin against skin and a thud.

Tavros was on the ground, holding his cheek where he'd been slapped and sobbing loudly. Gamzee stood above him huffing in anger. His eyes were blood shot, but they were focused sharply on Tavros. A grin spread across Gamzees' thin lips and he scoffed.

"You think you're the one incharge around here? Telling me **what the fuck to do?** Grow up Tavros, you can't tell me what to do if you're getting your ass kicked and you're fucking crying like that." Gamzee argued. Tavros used the coffee table to get onto his knees, his arm stretched across the table and he grabbed a glass figure. Gamzee was to busy ranting on to notice, so when Tavros rose to his feet and swung the glass figurine at Gamzee, the pot head didn't expect it.

Gamzee fell to the ground heavily, he laid there for a few seconds in shock, then he propped himself up on his elbows and fixed Tavros with a glare.

"This is _our_ house, _I_ pay the bills too, _I _clean after myself. _I _have the right to tell you what to do," Tavros paused, looking up at the ceiling and sobbing some more, "You are tearing us apart Gamzee. I- I can't do this anymore." Tavros said in almost an inaudable voice. He turned around and ran down the hallway into the bedroom to gather his things. Gamzee crawled to the entrance of the hallway and sprung to his feet, darting down the hall and bursting into the bedroom. He threw himself at Tavros, knocking him off his feet. They rolled on the ground for a while, punching, scratching, biting, pulling eachother. Finally Tavros was pinned face down on the carpet with his hand folded behind his back. Gamzee leaned over him and whispered something into his ear, though Tavros didn't understand a single thing. Tavros attempted despritely to escape as Gamzee struggled to rid him of his clothes. Finally Tavros rolled onto his back and yanked his arm out of Gamzees grip. He pulled back and threw his fist straight at Gamzees face.

Gamzee fell onto his back, groaning in pain, he turned onto his side and shifted his gaze at the window. It was oppened by a sobbing, shaking Tavros, who was in terrible condition. Before his very eyes Tavros slid out through the window, not taking a single thing with him. Gamzee shut his eyes and hummed the pain away.

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

* * *

Gamzee was silent, his lips practically sown shut, an almost empty beer bottle in one hand. Before him the was a black-screened tv, an over turned coffee table with broken glass everywhere, a knife on the couch beside him and the couches' stuffing littered the floor, along with empty beer bottles. He sighed heavily and threw his head back, starring at the ceiling.

"Taaaaaav.." He drew out. "Taaaavros...baaaby.."

* * *

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_  
_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_  
_But your temper's just as bad as mine is_  
_You're the same as me_  
_But when it comes to love you're just as blinded_  
_Baby, please come back_  
_It wasn't you, baby it was me_  
_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_  
_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_  
_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_  
_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_  
_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_  
_Told you this is my fault_  
_Look me in the eyeball_  
_Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall_  
_Next time? There won't be no next time!_  
_I apologize even though I know its lies_  
_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_  
_I know I'm a liar_  
_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_  
_Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_  
_I'm just gonna_

* * *

Tavros held his head in his hands as he sobbed, knowing it was just a matter of time before the sun set, and it would get dark, then he'd be alone on the street with many strangers.

"This is all Gamzees' fault." He sobbed, but he knew the truth. It was _their_ fault. They _both_ always argued about everything, they fought like teens trying to prove some ridiculous point of strength, they wasted their lifes like imbeciles. They had dug a grave together and now they were both trying to kill eachother over it.

The sun began to hide behind tall buildings, a cold shadow fell over the curb he was seated at. Strangers walked by, not wanting to look at him from pitty, but it was fine, he didn't want anyone to look at him while in this condition; others drove by, steering a few inches away from the curb so they wouldn't run over his bare feet. Tavros' hands left his face and they held onto his shoulders. His body shook as he continued to cry. "Gamzee.." He whispered to himself, already missing his abusive, but some how loving partner.

"Tavros!" Tavros' head shot up at the voice. Down the side walk from their house came Gamzee, he had a jacket in his hand, most likely for Tavros. When he reached him he collapsed beside him, probably hurting his knees on the concrete as he did so. He took Tavros by his shoulders and held him to his chest, chanting his name in a broken, loving manner.

"G-Gamzee?" Tavros pulled back and stared at Gamzee puzzled, then his brows furrowed and he shoved Gamzee away. "Why are you here? I don't need you."

"But I need you Tav! I promise I won't hurt you again, I promise baby, you're the love of my life, I ain't gon' hurt you no more! If I get mad, I'll hit anything else next time! B-but there won't even be a motherfucking next time babe, I ain't gonna get mad," Gamzee paused to take a breath, then he oppened his mouth to speak again but a whimper came out in stead. He took a moment to calm down then wrapped his arms around Tavros. He rocked him back and forth repeating _come back, please come back. Baby please come back. _

Again, Tavros broke. He agreed to go back home with Gamzee, let his love put the jacket on him then walked arm in arm back to their dreadful house.

Gamzees' breathing was messy and unstable, going from light to heavy, quick to awful slow. The only thoughts in his mind were shaking his very core.

_"If he ever tries to fucking leave again I'mma tie him to the bed and set our house on fire."_

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

* * *

Tavros sniffles, running his hand over his bruised face, he winces from the slight, tingling pain. He burries his face in the pillows of _their_ bed and breaks into a fit of tears. _"I should leave. I need to leave. I gotta get out of here. I'm gonna leave him." _

On the ground beside the bed is Gamzee, unconcious, his head bloody where he'd been hit with a heavy glass mug, which shattered and all evidence was broken beside him on the carpet.

"Gamzee..." Tavros whimpers. Images of their first dates come to mind and he smiles at the memories, eventually chuckling when he remembers how much of a goof ball Gamzee was back then. How much of a sweetheart, goofball, loving boyfriend. "I can't leave him. He needs me."


End file.
